


Jigsaw

by palliris



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Rating May Change, ghost au, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palliris/pseuds/palliris
Summary: Jared, Connor, and Evan will always fall into orbit with one another; somewhat like a meticulously crafted astronomical puzzle.





	1. Ghost AU

**Author's Note:**

> so no one wants to write all three of them together and thats ???????????? a damn shame if u ask me (also requests r def appreciated !!!!)

“You’re, uh,” Jared starts, voice monotonous, “ _supposed_ to be dead.”

The teenager- who for all intents and purposes certainly _looks_ alive- startles and whips his head towards Jared. His eyes are tired and bloodshot, hair a wild and tangled mess of brown and gold. The cuffs of his jacket have been pushed up to his elbows, so Jared can take in the cross-hatching of mangled scars.

But his _feet_ \- they aren’t touching the ground.

“Time to wake up,” Jared tells himself, turning away from Connor Murphy’s ghastly apparition. He doesn’t really have the time for this whether he’s awake or asleep. It takes a second, but he hears the ghost breathe in, then raise his voice.

“W-wait! _Fucking_ \- just, stop okay?” Ghost-Connor shouts, and Jared doesn’t really know why he does, but-

He stops. Maybe because nothing as weird as this has happened since the last time he was drugged on laughing gas, or because maybe there’s something wrong with Jared in general. He’s had an inkling that there’s something massively wrong with him ever since he had started thinking of Evan as someone he actually wanted to hang out with, but _this_.

This brings it to a whole new level.

“Can you really see me?” Ghost-Connor asks, voice deranged and growing higher with each word. His eyes take on a new craze, one of someone who’s so close he can taste something, but too far to reach out and take a bite.

_Sort of like his new drugs_ , Jared thinks amusedly.

“I don’t know,” the teenager drawls, gaze drawn to the spot where Ghost-Connor should be standing. He doesn’t seem to have a shadow, either. It’s only mildly disconcerting when Jared’s still fairly certain this is all just some messed up dream. “ _Am_ I seeing you?”

Because the last time he had seen the now-dead teenager, Connor had spit on the teacher’s whiteboard and left in a huff.

“Yes, yes, just, please-” Connor’s ashen fingers reach up; almost as if to grab at Jared’s jacket lapels. The hitch of his voice feels displaced with how desperate it is, and it makes Jared cringe. He almost feels _sorry_ for the guy. The ghost. Whatever he is-

“Alright, alright,” Jared relents, holding his hands up in a placating manner. And just because he wants to see if he can, he tries to grab Connor’s hand.

And, of course, it _holds_. Because Jared’s life happens to be a freak show-like carousel that’s spinning on its head. Connor seems to be just as surprised and wary as Jared is, because he jolts from the contact but doesn’t pull away.

“I was heading back to my house, anyways, so come on. I’ll see if you can eat some nachos and we can spend time looking up whether I’m going insane or not.”

“Don’t you,” Connor starts, voice and head shaking from side to side, “name?”

“Huh?”

“N-name-”

Jared turns his face minutely to look at Connor without stopping. His face is still pale and gaunt, but filled with a little bit more life. The nervous pull of his mouth makes the hollow of his cheeks even more sharp, and his hair isn’t impervious to the wind. For a split second, Jared is overcome by a feeling that he’s only allowed himself to think about during the dead of night when even his demons have gone to sleep. It’s deep and warm and _longing_ , and Jared guesses he must have bad luck with brunettes because, well.

“I’m Jared Kleinman.”


	2. Superhero+Supervillain AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's college apartment is Evan's home as much as it is a doctor's office for himself and the strays he picks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so to make this less confusing:  
> -evan and jared r both in their second year of college (at the same college)  
> -superpowers are known but it's on tight registry  
> -(the patient is indeed connor)  
> +this chapter is dedicated to sabster!!!!!!!! (justcallmesabby on insta lov u)

“-just _what!_ Thought you’d bring him _here_?!”

“I-I didn’t know what to do, I was just, just-”

“Just nothing!” Jared anxiously whisper-shouts, almost tripping over his carpet as he hoists the dead weight even higher. _God,_  there’s going to be so much blood on his floors by the end of this. More than when Evan comes dropping by, doped up on his own dopamine and hands pressed in prayer to his wounds. Jared sighs reluctantly. “Take him to the guest bedroom.”

“I-is that a good-”

“ _Incredible_ idea, actually,” he murmurs over Evan’s short breaths. If something out there didn’t kill him, Evan’s sincerity and knack for picking up strays _would_. Jared goes a bit green at the thought, his thoughts aggravated even further when the guy being held up by them groans painfully.

(Evan had even picked up _Jared_ , lost and forgotten by both others and himself, and god knows what sorts of shitty outcomes that has had so far.)

His parents pay for his outrageously decent apartment, even though the furnishings and walls remain surreptitiously empty. It helps in cleaning the blood up later, and the hardwood floors only require a solid scrubbing before they smell and look normal again.

When they set him on the pristine, white sheet of the ‘visitor bedroom’, Jared mourns the loss of his pocket change to buy a new set, but is ultimately still moving. He grabs the trunk underneath the bed and the key from the bedside drawer to unlock it. The leather trunk opens easily, with one fluid motion and a whole lot of practiced experience. Jared doesn’t particularly like the fact that it’s practiced- in fact, he quite hates it- but at least it makes everything go by faster.

“Take his- _outfit_ off, Evan,” Jared says, making a cutting motion with his pair of surgical scissors. The brunette takes the pair and almost fumbles them out of his hands and onto their groaning patient, but catches them before they can touch down. “Don’t worry about the mask.” Because asking Evan to unmask anyone is like asking him to stab himself. It’s more a courtesy to Evan than it is to their late night-early morning occupant.

Once he’s gotten all his supplies out and Evan has successfully cut away the cloth, Jared gets to work.

It’s simple and methodical- cleaning away someone’s wounds- but it never gets any easier.

Feeling the rushing swell of the ebbing and cresting wave of life course through him, Jared places his hands on the man’s stomach and _heals_.

* * *

Jared swipes a hand across his forehead to get rid of the perspiration there.

“Fuck,” he groans when he realizes he hasn’t taken his gloves off yet. Even though his skin goes sticky with the drying blood, he can’t make himself move. Not yet.

Their patient lays in front of them with only a set of boxer shorts on and looks like a vividly animated mummy swathed in pink and red bandages. There’s going to be a hell of a scarring on this guy, what with all the hundred or so stitches he had to put on, and a terrible gash of a line runs up the side of his bicep and up his neck. While the mask had remained on, it’s pushed up to ensure that the patient can take shallow, heaving gulps of air in through his nose or mouth.

Jared glances at Evan.

The tired slump of his shoulders rises and falls with each deep breath, but his skin looks cold and clammy. The brunette almost looks like he’s dead too, and _stop fucking stop it Jared fuck_.

“Just get some rest, okay? I’ll clean up in here.” Jared looks at him again. “Unless you’ve got any injuries I should know about?”

“Just emotional,” Evan sighs, picking at a scab on his nose. It peeks off the skin a little bit, but no blood comes out.

Placing his gloves on the bedside table, Jared steadies himself on the comforter and stands on two shaking legs. Evan makes a startled noise, something akin to a baby bird's warble, and rushes up to help him. The hands are rough, calloused.

He didn’t comprehend just how truly tired he was until he completely sagged and fell dead against Evan’s side. Evan makes another noise, desperate and high pitched, and grips Jared’s stomach from behind him. Evan smashes his face into the healer’s neck, and it causes a shiver of delight and coldness to race through him.

Evan’s skin feels like ice. It would be more worrying if Jared couldn’t sense the other boy’s life line, tawny and golden brown, but it’s pulsating healthy and strong.

“Fuck,” Jared groans again, more tired and stricken than before, clutching at Evan’s arms. He spares another glance at their patient. “I’ll clean up in the morning, then. Gotta sleep.”

“ _Please_ , Jared-”

“I’m fine,” Jared says, letting Evan manipulate him into a more comfortable hold. They start to walk out of the room.

“Not right now, you’re not. Jared, it’s okay to not- not be fine,” Evan tries, the hand thrown around Jared’s side clenching and unflinching on the fabric of his shirt. He can feel the pressure through the shirt on his skin and it’s hot, claustrophobic. “Please, Jared.”

Jared wonders when they got so deep.

“Fine.”

* * *

 Sleep comes easy.

Even though Jared has an environmental lab today at nine, he knows he’s going to be skipping it. When he wakes up at four after a piteous two hours of sleep, all he can do is whine pathetically and curl closer to the warm body next to him. Something in the back of his mind recognizes it as Evan, but a whisper in his chest registers _pain_ and _warmth_ and _home_.

“Shh,” Evan chides him, carding his fingers through Jared’s hair slowly.

(He knows he’ll miss this, studiously as he’s so denied its existence. It’ll happen when one of these days _Jared can’t heal_ , or _Evan doesn’t reseed_.)

(And somewhere along the way, in the unforeseen future, that also turns into a _when Connor doesn’t come back from the shadows_ and that’s the scariest one of them all, because it’s already happened before.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so 4sr this fic doesnt show up in the connor/evan/jared tag and that has me ??? worried but whatever ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at/dm me at my instagram:  
> https://www.instagram.com/palliriskiessa/


End file.
